victimsofhomicidefandomcom-20200215-history
Lana Clarkson/News
2003 * 4 Feb 2003: Phil Spector charged with murdering woman at his home • The Guardian (external) * 5 Feb 2003: $1m bail for Phil Spector after killing at his house • The Guardian (external) * 5 Feb 2003: B-movie actress named as shooting victim • The Guardian (external) * 5 Feb 2003: From tycoon of teen to pop's Citizen Kane • The Guardian (external) * 5 Feb 2003: The producer • The Guardian (external) * 13 Feb 2003: Spector to say fatal shot was fired by accident • The Guardian (external) * 27 Jul 2003: Stalking Spector • The Guardian (external) * 29 Aug 2003: 'It's just as well you can't get guns in London' • The Guardian (external) * 23 Sep 2003: Death at Spector home was homicide • The Guardian (external) * 21 Nov 2003: 'Wall of Sound' producer faces murder charge • The Hour (external) * 22 Nov 2003: Spector on murder charge • The Guardian (external) * 6 Dec 2003: Presumed innocent? • The Guardian (external) 2004 * 28 Sep 2004: Phil Spector indicted for actor's murder • The Guardian (external) 2005 * 8 Jan 2005: Spector 'admitted shooting' • The Guardian (external) * 8 Mar 2005: Spector protests innocence • The Guardian (external) * 14 Oct 2005: Spector retracts gun statement • The Guardian (external) * 25 Oct 2005: Court to rule on Spector 'confession' evidence • The Guardian (external) 2006 * 26 Mar 2006: Ronnie's spectre • The Guardian (external) 2007 March 2007 * 16 Mar 2007: Phil Spector • The Guardian (external) * 17 Mar 2007: Phil Spector and the wall of charges • The Guardian (external) * 17 Mar 2007: Spector prepares to face the music • The Guardian (external) * 20 Mar 2007: Jury selection begins in Spector trial • The Guardian (external) April 2007 * 5 Apr 2007: Spector 'held gun to former girlfriend's head' • The Guardian (external) * 20 Apr 2007: Jury selected in Phil Spector murder trial • The Guardian (external) * 26 Apr 2007: Spector murder trial opens in LA • The Guardian (external) * 27 Apr 2007: Spector brandished gun at former lover, court is told • The Guardian (external) * 27 Apr 2007: Spector in the celebrity dock as murder trial starts - update • The Guardian (external) * 29 Apr 2007: A Spector of his former self • The Guardian (external) May 2007 * 3 May 2007: Surprise witness claims Phil Spector's lawyers withheld evidence • The Guardian (external) * 8 May 2007: Second witness tells trial how Spector held gun to her head • The Guardian (external) * 10 May 2007: Two more women testify to Spector gun threats • The Guardian (external) * 12 May 2007: Spector 'not himself' on shooting night • The Guardian (external) * 22 May 2007: Key witness gets tough grilling from Phil Spector's lawyers • The Guardian (external) * 30 May 2007: Spector coroner rules out suicide • The Guardian (external) June 2007 * 14 Jun 2007: Phil Spector's lawyers argue crucial forensic evidence was compromised • The Guardian (external) * 27 Jun 2007: Woman in Spector murder trial 'killed herself' • The Guardian (external) July 2007 * 12 Jul 2007: Actor found dead at Spector home 'was depressed' • The Guardian (external) August 2007 * 13 Aug 2007: Mystery tour: Spector opens doors to jurors as murder trial enters final phase • The Guardian (external) September 2007 * 19 Sep 2007: Deadlock for jury in Spector murder trial • The Guardian (external) * 19 Sep 2007: Spector jury unable to reach verdict • The Guardian (external) * 21 Sep 2007: Judge issues new instructions to Phil Spector jury • The Guardian (external) * 27 Sep 2007: Judge declares mistrial in Phil Spector murder case • Ocala Star-Banner (external) * 27 Sep 2007: Mad, bad and dangerous to know • The Guardian (external) * 27 Sep 2007: Playing out like a noir drama • The Guardian (external) * 27 Sep 2007: Spector case ends in mistrial • The Guardian (external) * 27 Sep 2007: Spector judge declares mistrial after jury finds itself unable to reach verdict • The Guardian (external) 2008 * 17 Feb 2008: Phil Spector breaks his silence before second trial for murder • The Guardian (external) * 26 Mar 2008: Phil Spector judge denies bias • The Guardian (external) * 1 Aug 2008: 'How about we record the guitars in the bath?' • The Guardian (external) * 25 Oct 2008: Spector: I'm the Leonardo of pop music • The Guardian (external) 2009 * 13 Apr 2009: Jury Convicts Music Producer Phil Spector Of Murder • NPR (external) * 14 Apr 2009: How Phil Spector was convicted of the murder of Lana Clarkson • The Guardian (external) * 14 Apr 2009: Music producer Phil Spector convicted of murdering actor Lana Clarkson • The Guardian (external) * 14 Apr 2009: Phil Spector murder trial: a drawn out affair • The Guardian (external) * 14 Apr 2009: Spector found guilty of murder • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 14 Apr 2009: The other side of Phil Spector • The Guardian (external) * 15 Apr 2009: Phil Spector mugshot enters rogues gallery of (sometimes) shamefaced stars • The Guardian (external) * 30 May 2009: Phil Spector sentenced for murder of Lana Clarkson • The Guardian (external) * 30 May 2009: Phil Spector to serve 19 years in prison for murder of actress Lana Clarkson • The Guardian (external) * 28 Jul 2009: Phil Spector's biggest fan: Charles Manson • The Guardian (external) * 20 Aug 2009: Phil Spector fears for his safety in 'scumbag' prison • The Guardian (external) 2010 * 23 Mar 2010: Phil Spector 'beaten up' in prison • The Guardian (external) * 12 Oct 2010: Al Pacino to play Phil Spector in new biopic • The Guardian (external) 2012 * 5 Feb 2012: Phil Spector murder victim's mother settles civil case • The Guardian (external) * 22 Feb 2012: Phil Spector appeal rejected by US supreme court • The Guardian (external) 2013 * 6 Feb 2013: Al Pacino's Phil Spector moment: HBO's film still deconstructed • The Guardian (external) * 17 Mar 2013: Anger as film casts doubt on Phil Spector murder verdict • The Guardian (external) * 21 Mar 2013: A Guide to Who's Pissed Off About HBO's Phil Spector Movie • The Atlantic (external) * 24 Mar 2013: HBO's 'Phil Spector' is a compelling portrait of Phil Spector's dark and crazy charisma. But did he kill that girl? • Entertainment Weekly (external) 2018 * 5 Jan 2018: What Drove Music Legend Phil Spector To Fatally Shoot An Actress In His Castle-Style Mansion • Oxygen (external) 2019 * 12 Mar 2019: Phil Spector's Mansion Where He Killed Lana Clarkson Is for Sale • Billboard (external) Category:To be transcribed